The forbidden life
by SpaceSword16
Summary: Sequel to the hardest decision Haruka and her family is about to face some hard times but will Suki be able to stand with her husband? Will the drama end Haruka or will she learn to overcome the pain?
1. Chapter One: Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own the sailor moon characters.

A/N: this is a sequel to the hardest decision.

Thunder rushed through the air as the dark clouds bellowed about overhead and rain beat down onto the concrete outside.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Cerecere asked me, entering the room dressed in a yellow tank top and a pair of blinding neon orange shorts.

"Nothing, just thinking." I answered just as another wave of thunder rang through the air though I was glad that most of the girls had lost their fear lf storms like this, accept Parapara who still clung to someone during one.

"Yeah right, you always say that. What's wrong?" my oldest daughter retorted as she down beside me, her fuchsia eyes searching me for any sign of what could be bothering me.

"Fine, if you must know my mother is coming for a visit and you know I haven't talked to her since I turned eighteen." I muttered and the twelve year old rolled her eyes.

"The old hag started it and that was months ago! Jeez even you wouldn't kick us out if any of us happened to fall in love with a girl!" she muttered then added swiftly "would you?"

I glanced at her, almost shocked by her lack of trust in me. "My sister is a butch dyke and I'm engaged to a Tran's man….and yet you ask that?" I retorted with a smirk and she blushed.

"Uhm…..just curious." She muttered but her tone was one that held much more than just curiosity, it held fear.

"Cerecere….what's wrong? Is there something going on?" I asked and she glanced down at the carpet, fear now etched across her face.

"No."

It was a blunt lie and I knew it but I only sighed "let me guess, one of you has a crush on a girl?" I assumed and she blushed.

"I'm not supposed to tell." She stated and I chuckled.

"Junjun right? I overheard her and Haruka talking at the last senshi meeting." I retorted and rolled my eyes "though I recall she said she liked both boys and girls."

Cerecere looked up, shock now in the place of fear.

"What? You knew?"

"Yeah, let's just say she needs to clear the history on her computer before she asks anyone to fix it." I retorted recalling the support group website that I had saw my second youngest on.

"You don't care?" Cerecere asked, still untrusting and I rolled my eyes.

"Again….I'm going to marry Danny in a month yet you ask me that?" I replied and her eyes lit up, the conversation about her sister quickly leaving her mind.

"When were you going to tell us?" she exclaimed and I laughed.

"Once Danny came back from his race in America." I replied and then added "that's where we're going for vacation."

Cerecere gasped "really?" she exclaimed and I could hold back the laughter.

"Yeah, we're going overseas….Danny is going to introduce me to his brother and then we're going to hang out in Texas and then travel up to California for a few weeks. Danny evidently has someone up there he wants me to meet." I explained and she was about to say something before she asked

"Is that why you had Haruka add English to what she was teaching us this summer?"

"yep." I replied with a smile then added "and Haruka tells me that you guys kind of cussed out the principle at your school in English." I chuckled, causing her to blush.

"I only called him a fucking bastard." She muttered in perfect English, though she did have a slight accent.

I only laughed at her though I did add "I'm going to kill your aunt for teaching you how to say that kind of thing."

However just then the door slammed and I caught a glimpse of Junjun rushing up the stairs though I heard no slamming of the bedroom door.

"What the heck?" I muttered and Cerecere laughed and shrugged.

"No clue." She replied however then Vesves came down stairs, looking just as confused as both cerecere and I felt.

"What is up with Juno?" she asked "she was actually being completely nice….and she looked like she just won the lottery."

I shrugged and then looked at Cerecere "let me guess she had a date with whoever this mystery girl is?"

They both exchanged looks but then Cerecere nodded "don't worry Ves, she doesn't care."

Vesves gave a shocked look but quickly got over the fact.

"I'm going to go tease her." I chuckled as I made my way up stairs, only to find Junjun writing in her journal.

"Nice date?" I asked and she looked up, blushing.

"T…they told you?" she stammered with a look of fear coming into her eyes.

"Yeah that and I overheard you and Haruka….so what's her name and when am I going to meet her?" I replied with a smile as I sat on the bed.

"Ayame…and….you want to meet her?" the green haired girl asked.

"Sure, since she's dating my baby." I replied and she glanced at me, shocked.

"You don't mind?" she stammered

"No, but I want you to know three things: one, tell me about these things, two, let me meet the person you date and third, I am not like my mother I don't have a problem with it." I replied and she hugged me tight.

"I was scared to tell you momma." She whimpered and I could feel the tears soaking into my shoulder.

"Never be, I won't ever hate you….I an engaged to Danny and all of you freak out? Seriously am I that much of a witch?" I retorted, the joke at the end making her start to laugh.

"Yes." She retorted cheekily and I glared at her before tickling her.

"Little brat." I growled, holding her onto the bed and then grabbing her pillow and hitting her lightly with it as she tried to stop her giggles.

"I'm going to go fix dinner." I stated after a few minutes of horseplay and she smiled.

"Can I help?" She asked and I chuckled.

"Sure." I answered and she smiled and then leaped onto my back. Holding tightly to me as I carried her through the house.

"Hang on tight." I said as I jumped over the railing of the stairs, being able to land on my feet.

"Wow! That was cool!" she exclaimed and I laughed.

"See I'm not serious all of the time." I retorted as I let her slide from my shoulders and we headed to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter two: a familar stranger appears!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story accept my three OCS. All characters and movies mentioned belong to their respectable owners. So in other words I do not own Sailor moon or twilight.

We had just sat down to eat when the phone rang and Junjun rushed to answer it before retreating with the cordless into her room.

"She is such a brat!" cerecere growled and I had to laugh as I recalled how she acted when she had a boy call her.

"Relax Cere, she's just excited to talk to her new girlfriend….you've been the same way with guys." I pointed out and she rolled her eyes though she blushed a bit.

"Burn!" Vesves giggled, earning a kick from beneath the table.

"Ow! Hey! Mom she kicked me!" my red haired daughter exclaimed.

"Well you were being a brat!" cerecere retorted

"I was just teasing you bitch!" Vesves growled in reply.

"Both of you stop it…keep fighting like this and you'll both going to go to bed early tonight." I said, still surprised at how calm I was with these temperamental kids now.

"sorry." They both muttered before returning to their food and I chuckled.

"We should go camping this weekend once your father gets back….after all I've promised it to you." I stated and they instantly stopped pouting.

"You mean even after the prank we pulled on Haruka three weeks ago?" Parapara asked softly from the end of the table, where she had been trying to color and eat at the same time.

"sure." I laughed, the memory of Haruka having pink hair still fresh in my mind.

"Really? Even me?" Junjun asked, still obviously too nervous to trust me since I found out her secret.

"Duh, you're a part of this family too!" I replied and she smiled a bit.

However then the sound of the door startled all of us and I walked into the kitchen.

"Don't shoot its only me." Danny's voice called and the kids jumped up.

"You're home!" they exclaimed, running to him and almost knocking him over.

"yeah." He laughed "I'm early...they canceled because of bad weather." He laughed as he then glanced around.

"Where's Junjun at?" he asked softly and I shared a look with my daughters, who was fighting giggles.

"Up stairs, in her room…talking to her girlfriend." I answered and Danny smirked.

"You mean she finally came out?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No, I guessed and cerecere outed her." I replied, causing my oldest daughter to blush.

"Well with the hints Haruka was dropping to me I wouldn't have been surprised if your bat brain sister hadn't." Danny laughed then added "what's for dinner? I'm starving!"

I laughed at this and hugged him slightly, stealing a kiss from him before replying "well Junjun and I made homemade beef stew since we had a junk food feast all day and wasn't too hungry." I answered and he smiled a bit.

"Good, can I please have a bowl?" he joked as he picked up Parapara and carried her toward the kitchen.

"Of course..." I chuckled as I followed them and served him some as well.

"So tell me, have they been good?" he asked me with a smile and I nodded.

"Besides typical sibling squabbles." I chuckled and he nodded

"Well I bought some things for them…but if you told me they gave you a rough time I would have put them up until Christmas." My red haired mate retorted, his green eyes sparkling mischievously and I knew that last comment to be a lie.

"Well they've been good so you don't have to do that." I replied with a smirk as I heard Junjun start to laugh from upstairs.

"She sounds really happy." Parapara stated with a mouth full of food and I glared lightly at her.

"Pallas, please don't talk with your mouth full." I chuckled just as we heard footsteps rushing down the stairs then a crash.

"geez." I grumbled as I got up to see what happened and saw Junjun sitting at the bottom of the stairs, looking about to cry.

"What happened?" I asked and she glanced down.

"I slipped." Came the answer and I helped her up.

"You hurt little monkey?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Well now you see why we say no running inside." I retorted though I kissed her forehead before herding her to the kitchen.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed as she ran over to him and hugged him tight, her tears instantly drying.

"Hi love, Momma told me you had a girlfriend now huh?" Danny asked, pulling her into a tight embrace and seating her on his lap.

Junjun blushed and then glared at me, though she replied "yeah….is that okay?"

Danny chuckled a bit, his green eyes sparkling.

"Haruka told me way before Suki did." He answered then added "you seem happy and that's all that counts."

I could see disbelieve in Junjun's eyes but then she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks papa." She stated before returning to her, once abandoned and now cold bowl of soup.

"Well…how about after I clean up we have a movie night?" I suggested suddenly and Parapara glanced at me pleadingly.

"Can we watch my movie?" she asked, referring to some childish show that seriously made no sense but I would watch it with her anyway, even though I got no sense out of the talking monsters.

"sure." I replied, causing my other three kids to groan.

"But mom!" Junjun whined "we've seen that a hundred thousand times!"

"Well you've watched that super hero movie of yours ten thousand!" cerecere stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh really? What do you think about Twilight then? You forced us to watch every movie of that more than once!" Junjun retorted, causing Cerecere to fume.

"Least it makes more sense than someone who can shoot rockets out of their hands!" she quipped and I sighed.

"Okay you two, Cerecere why don't you go get online and talk to your friends or something and Junjun you finish your dinner." I stated, cutting off their stupid argument before someone ended up wearing soup.

"But mom she started it!" cerecere retorted, glaring at me.

"Do not make me get up." I warned calmly, because since the adoption me and the girls and gotten closer, even if it had been only about four weeks and they seemed to settle down a bit.

"Oh what are you going to do? I'm old enough to do what I want!" She snapped and I sighed.

"Until you're eighteen you can't." I replied then added "either you can go upstairs now or I can make you." I replied and she glared at me.

I forced on a harsh look and stood up before carrying her upstairs and into her room.

"Behave next time." I growled, swatting her once lightly and she glanced at me, not in fear or hate but in shock and regret. She knew she had pushed me too far and unlike my mother, I never actually hurt them.

"Sorry momma." She whispered and I levitated her onto the bed, before falling onto the bed beside of her and kissed her temple.

"It's okay, I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No…but you hardly ever do that to us…..I just don't want you angry at me." She whispered and I sighed.

"I'm not angry, but I didn't like how big of a smart Alek you was being down there." I answered with a smile as I sat up, pulling her up with me and held her against my side before adding "you hang out too much with your aunt Lena, you are starting to backtalk me like she does with Haruka and Michiru."

Cerecere smiled then and muttered another apology before asking "can I go back downstairs now? I'm not angry anymore."

"Sure, come on." I replied, picking her up then focusing on the shadows around me since I wanted to train my new abilities that Setsuna had told me about and if I could get my kids to cheer up in the process it made it better.

In an instant we had teleported to the kitchen, though it made me feel very tired and weak.

"Since when could you do that?" five voices asked as I sat cerecere down,

"Setsuna taught me." I answered then wondered to the living room, however that's when I was shocked to see a oddly familiar pair of red eyes glowing through my window.


	3. Chapter 3: Aries and Family trouble

The red eyes stared blankly at me, though around this time everyone else noticed and anyone younger than sixteen freaked out, yelling something about a demon or something.

However as I looked could see the deep crimson backward crescent that seemed to glitter in the light.

"Let her in." Danny stated and I smiled a bit as relation dawned on me as memories from my life as the guardian of the moon rushed through me.

"Aries!" I exclaimed and Danny laughed.

"Yeah, your old friend has been searching for you but she said that she wouldn't come until you stopped being an ass." Danny replied with a smile.

I opened the window then and in stepped a sleek, glossy black cat that was even darker than Luna.

"About time someone opened that window, it's raining out there you know!" Aries grumbled, sitting down and licking herself.

"I thought you were allergic to cats?" Vesves asked me and I sighed.

"Moon cats are a bit different than normal cats." I stated and Aries scoffed.

"Now I'm offended, we're not like these poor dumb animals on this planet and if we really need to we can transform into a human…..however that power is limited to only a short time." Aries stated, though her tone was gentle.

"Oh so….the genetic makeup is a bit different? So like the saliva and dandruff isn't like a normal cats?" Parapara asked, showing her smart side for the first time in a while.

"Exactly Pallas." Aries replied then added "wait until my sister finds out I'm here….she asked me when I was going to come here…something about duty or something like that."

"Sister?" Cerecere asked and I heard Junjun mutter "now look who's the stupid one."

"Luna you halfwit!" Vesves told her pink haired sister who glared at her before yelling

"I am not a halfwit!"

"Yes you are!" Vesves replied

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Does this remind you of anyone in another time?" Aries asked me with a chuckle.

"Yeah, Lena, Haruka and myself." I answered just as the phone rang and I went to the kitchen (and away from screaming kids.) to answer it.

""hey….um…is it world war three?" Haruka's voice asked and I laughed.

"No, my advisor just dropped by and the kids got into a shouting tournament." I answered and my sister chuckled.

"Would you hate me very much if I asked you to try to find Lena? She and Hotaru had a bit of a squabble and she ran off." My sister stated softly and I sighed.

"Why would I hate you? You both are my sisters." I answered and Haruka chuckled.

"Elena's being as brat, I swear she's fifteen but she acts like seven!" came the reply.

"Sounds like she needs a slap upside the head." I chuckled, though I would never actually hit her.

"I've already told her that if she didn't stop being a brat I was going to take her over my knee like a child…that threat didn't even work! I have already took her phone and laptop…" Haruka sighed and I chuckled.

"You know what the problem is?" I asked, smirking a bit.

"What?"

"She's just like you!" I retorted and my older sister groaned.

"Oh come on, I was never that bad!" she stated and I snorted.

"Oh really? You was that bad when you was thirteen!" I retorted and she laughed.

"Okay okay….but will please go searching for her?" she then pleaded and I held back a laugh.

"Of course I will…it's raining hard out there and I don't want the brat to get sick." I retorted then I hung up before Haruka could get sappy.

"Dan! I'm going to have to go find my fifteen year old sister!" I called as I pulled on the blue and black leather jacket that Haruka had gotten me for my birthday.

"Then I'll come with you!" Aries told me then hissed lightly in the direction of the children before adding "they are giving me a headache."

I nodded and offered her a place on my shoulder, under the hood of my jacket since the coat was like four sizes too big but the way that I liked it.

"Believe me, I should probably give them a kick in the pants but they've been abused too much so I try not to be too stern." I answered with a smile as I walked outside, my cat on my shoulders and under my hood.

"You are becoming almost like you were in the past." Aries stated and I chuckled.

"Thanks, I think." I replied and she laughed, her whole small body shaking on my shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4: Family issues

I walked through the streets, trying to keep my eyes out for a certain little brat that I was seriously annoyed with.

"What are you going to do when you find her?" Aries asked me and I groaned.

"I don't know but I should give her a thrashing." I muttered. I was tired, cold and I did not like being wet.

"Oh come on, you sound so mean." Aries stated and I laughed.

"I'm grumpy." I replied then we both heard a yelp and crying.

I focused my powers, though I knew that it would drain me and I teleported toward the sound, landing in front of Elena who was crying and holding her ankle.  
"Little idiot." I scolded as I knelt down.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled and I sighed.

"Ruka is already contemplating rather or not to bust your ass when you get home…do not even tempt me to do the job for her." I stated and then added "you may be fifteen but you are still a kid, you be too stupid and either you'll get your ass kicked or beat." I stated sternly.

Sure, maybe I was harsh but she was out in cold rain and had possibly broke her ankle and truthfully I was worried.

"I'm not afraid of either of you!" she growled and I sighed.

"Kid, do I seriously need to spank you?" I threatened, though unknowing to her….emptily. As far as I was concerned, Haruka's job was to punish her that way.

She glared at me and I sighed, already seeing the problem….lack of family or discipline.

"Here, put all your weight on me and I'll teleport us to Ruka's." I stated as I pulled her up.

"Can't you just heal me?" she asked and I sighed and focused my power, aiming a blast at her leg though I felt my own energy drain more.

"There…now let's get you back home." I stated as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

As we neared the house Elena gulped.

"Do you think she will?" she asked and I shrugged though honestly doubted that Haruka would.

"Lena…why did you bolt of because of your niece anyway?" I asked and she sighed.

"I don't know…Hotaru was just getting into my stuff and…." My younger sister said and I sighed.

"Lena…she's an eight year old kid….kids do that. If I got mad every time that I had to clean up after the kids at my place I would have killed something by now." I stated and she sighed.

"Yeah but you have to put up with them, I don't have to put up with Hotaru! If she would just stay out of my room then I would get along fine with her!" Elena growled and I could have laughed at her stubbornness.

"I didn't have to put up with them, when I first took them in they conducted themselves as nothing more than immature punks that didn't care about anything. I could have put them back in the street but I didn't. I could have done a lot of things that I didn't do and now my house is chaos but you know what? I don't care." I stated as we stepped up on the front porch.

The fifteen year old then turned to me and glared "I don't care what you do. You and Haruka both can just go to hell!" she growled and then bolted inside.

"What was that about?" Haruka asked as she walked out, confusion etched on her face.

"No clue, my guess is that it's just her being a teenager." I retorted and Haruka sighed

"I am going to go prematurely grey because of that girl." My older sister said as she walked out and sat down on the steps, before lighting a cigarette and offering me one.

"Ruka, seriously you really need to stop smoking." I groaned as the foul smoke bellowed around.

"Yeah well I also need a bullet to the head sometimes too." She muttered, taking another puff off of the cigarette.

"Stop talking like that." I growled "what's going on?"

She turned to me with a sad smile.

"Your mom and brother won't stop calling us…they blame me." My older sister said with a sigh and I put my arms around her shoulders.

"Just block their number…you are not to blame and you know how psycho that they can be." I stated and she sighed.

"Promise me you won't tell Michiru but…..I started…._you know _again." She admitted and for the first time noticed that she had on a blue wristband that was similar to the one that she had gave me when we were kids.

"Ruka….you don't need to do that." I stated and she glared at me, throwing the burning particle onto the concrete steps, crushing it under her foot before standing up.

"Look, you have no idea how awful it makes me feel….your parents basically raised me and believe it or not I actually think of them as my parents. I feel like I got abandoned all over again!" she growled before turning away, though I could tell by the way that her body quivered slightly that she was crying.

"Haruka…..think about Hotaru. How would she feel if you did anything!" I said and she glanced back at me, her teal eyes dark with pain.

"She'd be better off without someone like me." She growled before turning and walking into the house, slamming the door.

"What the heck was that?" Aries asked me and I sighed and shook my head.

"I don't know but I'm worried about her." I answered as I began the long walk home.

As soon as I walked through the front doors I was met by yelling and giggling.

"I'm going to bed." I stated as I saw what the yelling was about, some game they were playing.

"You're really worried about Haruka aren't you?" Aries asked me and I sighed.

"The only other time I have saw her like this was when we were thirteen and believe me, what I walked in on just in time to stop her I will never forget." I stated with a sigh.


	5. Chapter 5: nightmare

I awoke in a cold sweat, my heart pounding like a war drum in my chest. The dream still painted vibrantly in my mind.

"What's wrong?" Aries stated and I couldn't hold back the sobs that shook my body but I just shook my head, though I flipped open my communicator.  
"What do you want?" Haruka growled out, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"I need to talk to you." I managed to say, though my voice shook.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"I need to talk you alone." I answered, cursing myself for not having better self-control.

"I'll come pick you up then….just try to calm down okay?" my sister said with a soft, silky tone.

After getting dressed I went outside to wait for Haruka, however Danny (who had fallen asleep on the couch with Vesves.) came out.

"Suki? What's wrong?" he asked and I sighed.

"I had the worse dream I've had in a long time and it actually almost happened one day." I answered and he sat beside of me, not caring that he was getting soaked by the rain.

"What is it?" he asked as he put his arm around me, pulling me against his side so that I'd at least have some protection from the rain and wind.

"I saw someone almost hang themselves." I whispered and he rubbed my arm as I admitted "I'm afraid that I'll get the call one day that it will actually happen….that they gave up."

Sobs began to rack my body and he sighed and rested his chin on my head.

However before he could ask me anything more Haruka pulled in.

As soon as she saw us she got out and rushed over to us.

"Suki? What happened? What's wrong?" she asked and I sighed as I pulled away from Danny.

"I need to talk to you alone." I answered and she nodded solemnly and as soon as I stood up she put her arm around my shoulders.

Once in Haruka's car she turned to me, her eyes full of concern.

"What's wrong?"

I couldn't control my emotions, my thoughts a jumbled mess and I knew that I couldn't make a coherent sentence at this point so I stayed quite.

"Hey, you promised me that you would calm down." My sister teased then added "why don't we drive all the way to the other side of town? You know…to that old park we use to hang out at when we were kids?" she asked but I only nodded.

I didn't need the memories, but I needed to talk to her.

After we drove for about an hour I was finally calm enough to speak, though the images played in my mind again and again.

"I'm sorry I woke you up…it's just…" I began, though again I was lost for words.

"Hey, no need to apologize…that's what family is for right? Seriously, whatever you were taught about emotions being a weakness isn't true okay?" she retorted, placing her larger hand on mine and squeezing it lightly.

I could only nod but she squeezed my hand again.

"I hate it when you get quite…..what's hurting you so much?" she asked as we pulled into the large park.

How could I tell her the truth? How could I just admit that I was afraid to lose my best friend? The questions drove me crazy as I got out of the car and walked over to where the large umbrella was still towering over a small picnic area, a place where Haruka and I would once come and get ice cream or just hang out.

"You remember when we were thirteen and you had just gotten beaten by your dad?" I asked and Haruka nodded, her expression darkening.

"Yeah….what about it?" she asked in reply as she sat down on the table beside of where I was standing.

"I walked into your room….just as….you were…about to…jump." I whispered, tears flowing again and she sighed and pulled me over to her, wrapping her arms around me.

"Look, that was then. Sure I have been depressed lately because of your hag of a mother and I have said some stupid stuff but honestly I care too much about too many people to ever do that to myself. If I knew I would trigger this bull shit from you I'd never have said that earlier." She stated with a sigh.

"I just can't stand the thought….of losing you…..you're not only my sister but best friend too." I admitted, clinging to her like a child.

"I'm not going anywhere. Promise me that you won't worry." she whispered then added "I won't do anything stupid….okay? I promise you kitten."

I nodded against her, though I didn't look up.

"I'm sorry I'm being such an idiot." I muttered as I pulled away and she smirked and retorted

"You're not, you were worried….seriously they say my emotions are jacked up, have they met you?" she replied with a smile as she pulled me back against her and added "I don't give a damn how old we are, if you need someone to cry to then you come to me."

I couldn't help but laugh at that comment, which sounded so much like something we had promised each other as children at this very spot.

"Remember when we were kids? We made a promise similar to that." I laughed and Haruka snorted.

"Yeah I remember…that's when I gave you that armband that you never wore after that!" my sister retorted and I shrugged.

"You think I want your blood on me?" I joked and she glared playfully down at me.

"Oh really?" she growled then with a mischievous look on her face pent me up against the table and then licked her hand before wiping it on my cheek.

"EW…Ruka you are so gross!" I laughed as she released my arms so that I could wipe my face.

"Take that!" she giggled, sounding feminine for once.

"You moron!" I yelled shoving her away from me and onto the wet cement.

"Ow! Hey what was that for?" my sister yelped, getting drenched by the rain, her hair sagging into her face.

"For being an idiot!" I retorted as I held my hand out to her, only to be pulled down and unto her lap.

"Now who's the idiot kitten?" she chuckled, kissing my hair before adding "at least you are laughing….tears don't suit you at all."

I blushed at that comment, knowing that everyone who didn't know any better would think that we were together as a couple.

"thanks." I muttered and she laughed

"Oh come on can't your sister complement you? I'm being completely normal about it." She stated, looking half offended and half amused.

I rolled my eyes at that and pulled myself off of her lap.

"Want to go grab a bite or something?" I asked as I heard her stomach growl.

It was now Haruka's turn to blush as she retorted "I was so worried about Lena I didn't eat dinner."

"We're going out to eat then." I stated as I helped her up.

She nodded a bit as we walked back to her car and I glanced at the rain soaked park.

"Remember when we use to run away here at night? Then had to call dad to come pick us up?" I asked and she laughed.

"yeah, and that one night he threatened making us walk home because it was four in the morning and we was supposed to be in bed in your room." the wind senshi answered "and he slapped us both in the back of the head when he pulled in."

"Yeah, he threatened us all the way home too." I added with a chuckle at the memory as we got into the car.

"You feel like Italian food? I am starving and I really want to try that new all night place down town." The older of us two stated as the engine hummed to life.

"sure." I answered as she pulled out, the pace actually at the speed limit for once.

"Why don't we go camping this weekend? Michiru is going to visit her family and Hotaru has been wanting to ask you about her newest painting." Haruka said and I chuckled.

"Fine but if Elena's attitude doesn't change I can't promise you I won't yell at her." I warned and Haruka laughed.

"If she annoys you too bad give her a kick in the pants! Lord knows that I felt like backhanding her when she decided to cuss me out when I just went in to see if she was okay and if she wanted to talk about what happened." She retorted and I sighed.

That was going to be one chaotic outing, I knew that but I agreed anyway.


	6. Chapter 6: truths reveiled

I went home with Haruka after we ate, though what we saw startled both of us greatly because there sitting on the couch was Lena, bruises covering her legs.

"Elena? Who did this to you?" Haruka thundered and our little sister glanced up, fear in her eyes.

"Hayate." She answered and suddenly I felt her mind tugging at mine, begging me to let her communicate to me.

"_Go ahead." _I said telekinetically, the only one of my powers that didn't drain me.

I regretted that as I saw the dark haired boy crash his naked body against my sister's bare skin.

"Elena! Why didn't you tell us?" I asked and she glanced down

"I was scared…..Haruka's mom said I would be a slut so…" my sister said and I sighed.

"He is at fault not you." I said, ignoring Haruka's "what are you talking about?"

"I am so scared that he will do it again."

As she said this realization dawned on Haruka's face then anger rushed to her face.

"I'll kill that mother fucking bastard!" she yelled.

"Ruka calm down." I growled as I turned our younger sister and then examined the places that decorated her body.

"I will kill him….no one messes with my family!" Haruka snapped, lost in her rage and I sighed and picked up Lena, surprised at how light she was.

"you go tell Michiru and Setsuna about what happened and calm your ass down. I'll take Lena to the hospital and have her checked out." I stated harshly as I walked to the door.


	7. Chapter 7: plan

I drove Haruka's car to the hospital, going way over the speed limit but not caring at the moment. I wanted my baby sister to be okay.

However them my phone rang and I glanced over at Lena.

"Answer it please" I said, throwing it to her.

"Hello?" she asked, voice shaky.

After a few minutes of silence on our side Elena hung up and whispered

"She called ahead…..she requested Samuel something or another."

I nodded before explaining "he's a guard on Neptune and gay and he watched me grow up and the worse thing he ever did to me was when he caught me egging his house, he sprayed me down with water and then walked me home." I retorted and she seemed to relax.

"did you get in trouble?" Elena asked and I chuckled.

"no, he didn't tell on me. He told me that he accidently sprayed me." I answered and my sister laughed.

Once we got to the hospital I saw Samuel waiting on us.

"I'll take her, you just go calm down Sailor Uranus. I'll take good care of her." Samuel said and I smiled.

"thanks Sam." I stated as he helped Elena out of the car.

"lena, be strong." I told her, pressing my lips to her forehead before I got back into the car and drove away, my mind made up on what I was about to do.


	8. change of plans

I drove to where I knew that Hayate would be at, he practiced basketball until it was time for him to be home before his curfew. However when I pulled up I saw someone shove the boy into the concrete and I instantly recognized as Seiya.

Haruka had called everyone evidently and Seiya looked ticked off.

I headed back to the hospital, only to find that Haruka and a few of the others were already there.

"How is she?" I demanded and Haruka placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Suki, sit down..." she ordered me and I sighed and did as I was told.

I didn't want to argue with my sister.

"Seiya beat the shit out of that little bastard." I stated and Haruka smiled, hate for Hayate evident in her eyes.

After a while Samuel lead my sister toward us as a tall blonde haired man followed him.

"She's okay. But the police has been called on him….her guardian has to be here with her." The doctor said and Haruka nodded "the rest of you go home, I'll take care of this." My older sister stated and I nodded before heading outside, finding that Yaten was waiting by the door.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" she asked and I nodded.

"Clear the boys mind from the thoughts of my sister beating the shit out of him." She stated and I nodded and did that, though I almost passed out due to the energy drainage of the day.

"Hey, I'll drive you home okay? You just relax." Yaten stated gently as she helped me stand.

As soon as I was outside I noticed that my power returned to me and I glanced at the sky, remembering that tonight was the night of the new moon.

"The exact opposite of Usagi. The dark moon heals you while the full moon gives her power." Yaten stated and I sighed.

"Just get me home Yaten….right now I just want to be able to vent to my husband and kick my eleven year old off the phone with her girlfriend because it's fucking three o'clock in the morning and I know that little brat is still up." I retorted, causing the white haired senshi to laugh.

"You sound like an old maid." She laughed and I smirked.

"I'd rather sound like one than being in Hayate's place" I replied as we got in the car.

In the last few months Yaten and I had grown close, thanks to both Seiya being on the baseball team and the fact that Yaten was in Advanced Literature with me.


	9. Chapter 9: family life part one

"Momma! Are you okay? Ruka called and told Daddy that something bad happened to Elena!" Cerecere exclaimed, running to me and I sighed.

"Yeah, Seiya kind of took care of what I was going to do." I answered, just as I heard the sound of wailing and cursing from the girl's playroom.

"Oh hell. How do you live here?" Yaten muttered to me, though she gave Cerecere a playful nudge as she sat down beside of her.

"It's hard when those two are being a moron." Cerecere replied, yawning slightly.

"Ceres get your butt in bed." I stated, taking the magazine from her.

"I was waiting up for you." She answered and I sighed and nodded "yeah well I'm home now. I'll be up in a few minutes." I stated and she nodded.

"Good night Yaten-san. Night Papa." The pink haired girl stated as she headed up the stairs, just as Parapara almost knocked me over by throwing her arms around my waist, sobbing into my shirt.

"Mommy! Junjun and Vesves won't let me play with them!" she stated and I sighed.

"Why don't you get to bed firefly? You should have been in bed ages ago." I stated in reply, kissing the top of her head and she pouted.

"But the others aren't in bed yet." She complained.

"Cerecere just headed there and the other two will be soon." I replied.

"I'll tell you a story if you head up to bed now." Yaten stated gently and Parapara looked up at her and then at me.

"Go on squirt, I know that you guys like hanging out with them." I retorted and my youngest daughter let go with me and took hold of Yaten's hand.

"Okay!"

I laughed at my daughter before heading toward the upstairs playroom to calm down my other two children.

"Hey, you two cool it and go get ready for bed!" I called, causing the two arguing brats to fall off the couch.

"Mom!" both whined and I saw that Junjun was on Cerecere's cellphone.

"Okay, hang up….go to bed its three in the fucking morning." I stated causing both of them to giggle, though Junjun walked to the corner of the room before whispering something into the phone before closing the phone.

"What did you have to say Junjun? That you loved Ayame?" Vesves teased her sister and I cuffed her in back of the head.

"Stop it and get to bed before I blast you there." I muttered, however the next thing I knew I had was covered in thick, green slim.

"Oh shit! Vesta I am going to kill you!" I growled, wiping the stuff from my eyes and turning to glare at Junjun who was taking a picture with her sister's phone.

"Juno! Go to bed!" I found myself growling at the laughing preteen as I walked toward the bathroom, quickly striping my clothes and getting into the shower.


	10. Chapter 10: Preparation

As soon as I finished with my shower I made my way to Junjun's room, seeing that she was still talking on the phone.

"Jun, go to bed….you can use Ayame as an excuse not to talk to your granny tomorrow." I stated and she sighed.

"Do I have to go to sleep? Can't I stay up with you and daddy?" Junjun stated with a small pout and I laughed.

"Sorry June bug. But you're still only a little girl…..you need sleep." I answered, causing her to sigh.

"Can Me at least text Ayame goodnight?" she asked and I sighed.

"Text her goodnight then hand me the phone okay baby girl?" I replied and she sighed but nodded.

Once she had tossed me the phone I pulled the blankets up around her and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight Jun." I whispered and she smiled slightly as she glanced up at me.

"Night momma, love ya." She stated and I smiled a bit, still not use to being called that.

"Love you too little monkey." I replied surprised at how light my voice sounded.

As I walked toward the door and went to flip off the light I heard her whisper

"Can you leave the hall light on mom? Please?"

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit "sure love, but you and your sisters owe me an explanation for these fears you have but only when you're ready." I answered as I turned off the light to her room and headed toward Cerecere's room.

"Hey, you in bed love?" I called and she glared at me.

"Yeah momma." She answered me and I smiled a bit as I entered the room and handed her phone to her and kissed her hair.

"Go on to sleep okay? And sleep on your phone so Junjun don't try to steal it tonight." I chuckled causing her to smile.

"Okay mom, goodnight." She replied with a yawn

"Love you squirt goodnight." I retorted before heading to Vesves's room.

She was sitting on the bed, playing with a handheld game when I walked in.

"You brat." I growled as I wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"Don't hurt me, I'm sorry!" she squealed as I began to tickle her.

"I should hurt you little brat." I hissed as I pushed her unto the bed and then pulled the covers up around her neck.

"No more pranks okay firefly?" I stated before kissing her on the forehead.

"Okay no more pranks…..inside." she retorted cheekily and I laughed as I tickled her a bit more.

"Unless you clean it up little runt." I stated with a smile as I stood up and then walked over to where the light switch was and then asked "lights on or off?"

My red haired child smiled sheepishly and asked "can you leave it on Ma?"

I chuckled and turned the main light off before flipping on the lamp on the table.

"Night runt. Love you." I chuckled and I heard her mutter "you too." In reply.

Just as I was getting to Parapara's room Yaten was leaving "she's waiting on you…I got a call from Michiru….they're going home and they get to keep Elena, who is wrecked up." The silver haired teen answered and I sighed.

"I'll go visit them tomorrow, they need rest." I answered and she smiled a bit

"You did well today, you held together for your family." Yaten stated with a smirk as she knelt down and ran her hand over Aries's head.

"Nice to see you again Aries. This dummy finally stared acting decent?" she stated and the cat nodded.

I left the two and headed into Parapara's room, seeing that she was already in bed but looking over the covers, waiting on either me or her father one to come tuck her in.

"Hey little one, you enjoy talking to Yaten?" I asked and she smiled.

"uh-huh." She muttered tiredly and I tucked her in and then kissed her on the forehead and sighed "good night sweetheart." I whispered and she smiled lightly "night momma….love you." she said as she faded into sleep.

"You know, you're getting better at this parenting thing." Danny stated with a smile and I chuckled

"I hope so, they deserve a safe environment to grow up in…I mean three put of the four of them are scared of the dark and if you raise your voice at them they emotionally shut down. I wish I could help them heal from whatever happened before." I admitted as I let my husband wrap his arm around my shoulders and lead me out of the room.


End file.
